The Fury of Happosai
by hentosai
Summary: Ranma 1/2 Lemon: Happosai and Rakkyousai fall through the roof and discuss using their sealed sexual techniques on Ranma to take revenge. Ukyou, angry at the damage done to her store, teases them and mocks their sexual prowess. Unfortunately... or fortunately... their technique proves to be quite potent. A curious cat also gets sucked into the mix.


**Enter Happosai and Rakkyousai**

Ryoga was eating Okonomiyaki at Uchan's one cold spring morning when Happosai and Rakkyousai blew through the roof into Ukyou's shop. The glass of water next to Ryoga had splashed onto him turning him into a pig instantly. "That is one tough student of yours. Why did you teach him Hiryū Shōten Ha!" Rakkyousai snapped, "If he is going to use Chinese Amazonian techniques I think it is time we used our Dark-Amazonian style we developed back in the day and show his girl form how real men fight!"

"Bah" Happosai said as he waved his hand in dismissal. "I've sealed those techniques a long time ago. I got tired of screwing women for hours on end. I'm retired now and into the soft stuff" Happosai grunted glaring at Rakkyousai. The two started to argue back and forth, the nature of their conversation became increasingly discordant when Ukyou, pissed at the damage done to her shop, interjected angrily and commented on how the two were probably still virgins! She even went as far to say that her pinkie was probably twice as big as their cocks so pleasuring a women for hours on end would be tickle torture! P-Chan had resumed eating the okonomiyaki but laughed as Ukyou ribbed the two old men mercilessly.

Happosai, who's patience was thin because all the lost panties Ranma had caused him, couldn't stand being laughed at by the stupid pig and a girl. He, fumed letting off a erotic dark purple shadow-chi aura that touched Ukyou instantly wetting her loins. "Hah! How is that, just a small taste of my technique. It is you that is the naive and inexperienced one! and by the way my cock is 8 inches long!" Happosai boasted. "Hah... 8 inches!" Rakkyousai mocked, "Mine is a foot long!". Happosai responded "Oh yeah mine is a foot and a half long!". "Well mine is 6 inches in diameter when I'm at full strength!" blah blah blah! The two old men started to bicker again.

The Shadow-chi Happosai had let off started to affect Ukyou. "Well, boys... I know how to settle this..." Ukyou said as she slid up onto the counter with a foxy expression. Ukyou's face moved close to theirs and she whispered "Let me be the judge" as she massaged both of their crotches. "Oh boy! what am I saying" thought Ukyou but her body was already flustered and every fiber in her pushed her in this direction.

**It begins**

Ukyou sat back and gripped the sides of the counter still fighting the primal urge in her loins, she panted as Happosai moved down her body and began to pull off her pants and panties. Happosai parted her knees, placed his hands on her upper thighs, and dove his face into her sex. Ukyou shot right up in a panic. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to show me your cock!", she yelled as she tried to squirm backwards, but Rakkyosai had held her fast and watched as Happosai began to lap up her honey, teasing her as he went. "Hey, cut it out, that's nungh! Oh! Ahhh!" Ukyou's mind started to draw blanks as Happosai elevated his technique and numbed her mind with his tongue.

The stimuli caused Ukyou to reflexively squeeze her legs about Happosai's head. Rakkyosai grabbed an ankle and spread her legs apart while Happosai used finger and tongue to bring Ukyou to an orgasm. Ukyou's first orgasm ripped through her entire body like lightning. She trembled and suddenly gasped as she remembered to breath during the aftershock. The warm feeling never abated as Happosai continued to assault her sex. After devouring a portion of Ukyou's juices, the old man decided that she was wet enough. He stood up and took off his dougi, "Time to show you my cock!" he gleamed.

Ukyou's eyes were still closed from the climax but they opened just in time to see Happosai's small member grow to eminence proportions. It was amazing, almost like a stallion's pulsating with sexual energy. Happosai directed his foot long hardened shaft and placed its tip to her opening. He held her thighs firmly to prevent escape then thrust deeply into Ukyou. Ukyou let out a gasp as she was impaled by his massive rod.

"OOoh this feel so good!" Ukyou sheepishly accepted. She let her head lean back, her hair touching the counter, enjoying the feeling of Happosai's dick sliding back and forth in her cunt. Rakkyousai jumped in and ripped off her shirt to expose her perfectly shaped breasts. First he rubbed her sensitive nipples which caused Ukyou's moaning to grow louder. He suckled the entire tip and flicked his tongue across her nipple and nibbled on it as if trying to coerce some milk out of them. Barely able to keep her eyes open Ukyou spotted a lonely P-chan witnessing the spectacle, she could see in his eyes he was in a morale dilemma of wanting to join and and wanting to stop the ordeal that got out of hand so quickly. Ukyou smiled and gave him a nod and P-chan leaped onto Ukyou's other breast, lapping at her nipple like a thirsty animal. The double assault on her breasts drove Ukyou insane and she started to use her hips, the intensified rhythmic sound of meat slapping meat echo'd off the walls and out into the streets. Ukyou started to feel herself approaching another climax and tensed. Her second orgasm was more forceful than the first leaving her mind totally blank, and her body convulsing in ecstasy.

However... Happosai ignored this totally and kept up with his assault, thrusting even more violently than before. Ukyou recovered somewhat and clenched down harder on the sides of the counter to avoid being thrashed about as Happosai jack-hammered his way to climax. Ukyou felt him stiffen and his cock pulsate as he unloaded a flood of hot sticky cum directly into her uterus. Excess cum gushed out from between her folds and dripped from the counter to the floor.

She smiled, her shoulders heaving from the intense exercise, and looked down to say something only to find Happosai restart his thrusting. Ukyou was now slightly panicked as she wondered how much her small tight pussy could endure. "Hey Old man, maybe we... uugh, shoullld, Ah! take a Ah! break Ahhh! Ahhh!". Each thrust stimulated her so much she was unable to formulate words as she began to lose consciousness. Her body went limp as she came again, her consciousness slowly faded, her mind drifting slowly to the inevitable conclusion that this was not going to be over soon.

A painful sensation awoke Ukyou, she felt a sharp but curiously pleasureful pain in her rear as Happosai began spearing her from the rear. Her face was pressed to the floor, her cheek sliding back and forth on the ground as she was rammed into from behind. Happosai was on top ramming her ass with a slow rhythm while Rakkyosai rammed his rod into her pussy from below How did I get in *this* position?. P-chan moved in front of her and Ukyou began to suckle on his member but struggled as the double battering rams hammered her lower body.

**Curiosity and the Cat  
**

Shampoo was coming back from a delivery of Ramen when she heard the very distinct noise of wet flesh slapping wet flesh coming from Ukyou's store. Pedestrians blushed as the erotic percussion of meat echoed into the streets it was unmistakable what was happening at Ukyou's restaurant. Shampoo found herself in front of Uchan's, the sounds emanating from inside moistened her crotch. Her heart pattered as she peeked through the window and what she saw slightly horrified her.

Shampoo gasped as she noticed, Ukyou, maintained on an all four position, with her rear-end upraised, naked, beautiful, hips jarred by the thrusts of the large phallic members of Happosai and Rakkyosai that where plunging alternatively into each of her holes from behind. Every time one of them drove into her forcefully her breasts shook, her whole body jerked. Every thrust wrenching another loud, erotic gasp from her. "AH! AH! AH!" she would go, punctuating her ravishment with those cries, while P-chan was under her indulging on the large soft tits, tugging on her swollen nipples with his teeth. In Ukyou's world the only things that existed was the assault on her ass, vagina and breasts.

Happosai and Rakkyosai noticed the inquisitive amazon peering through the window. Using Ukyou's cum, Happosai formed a seal on the ground and yelled "Happo-Ryu-Kuchiyoseno-jutsu: Summon Amazonian Training Beast " and a dark purple beast appeared from the ground. The dog like beast with tendrils snarled and looked around, making eye contact with Shampoo, and flashed its eyes at her. A lightning bolt of ecstasy shot through Shampoo and her pussy immediately gushed, onlookers gasped and mothers shooed their children away as a wet sticky substance trickled down Shampoo's legs. "Aiya! Shampoo embarrassed!", she thought and quickly moved into Ukyou's shop, locking the door behind her, to get out of the awkward situation. This would prove to be a mistake... or opportunity as Shampoo's mind debated with her body about what situation she actually was in.

She felt her nipples harden and her nether regions moisten, her mind said no but her body was responding to the huffing and grunting going on. The room Shampoo entered was emanating sexual energy from the two old men, who unbeknown to Shampoo at the time were practitioners of a ancient amazonian style of fighting. Their sexual energy affected women and men alike, rousing their primal drive for mating to the surface of their consciousness. Happosai manipulated his Training-Beast and it started to quiver and twitch. It transformed from a dog like figure to a large hairy ape beast, its tendrils shot out at Shampoo as she screamed in fear.

**Cologne Senses**

Cologne was preparing some Ramen when a bowl cracked, an ominous sign she thought as she glanced over the the cooling stack of ramen ready for delivery. She quickly grabbed Moose and told him to take care of the shop then hopped off to find her granddaughter in a hurry.

**Shampoo's Turn**

A tentacle grabbed Shampoo by the ankle and dragged her towards the Training-Beast as smaller tentacles got rid of most articles of clothing. Her eyes grew wide with trepidation as it presented a huge rigid bumpy member, shaped like a penis, and touched the tip to Shampoo's mouth. Shampoo took her partner's entire erect penis deep, past the epiglottis and into the throat.

Shampoo had to fight from gagging, , the pleasure of her mouth was so great the beast started to pump his hips. Unable to escape she felt more tentacles slowly make their way up her legs and around her curves, rubbing over her tits and venturing into her panties. Soon, the tail or largest of the roving phallic members pushed against her sex, her delicate petals moistened her underwear in anticipation. The massive tentacle grew larger and split into four, each pair pressing against her silk panties, and suddenly plunging into both holes at once tearing through her panties. "MMMHH!" Shampoo's muffled scream only egged the beast to go faster as each pair of tentacles thrust back and forth like pistons. Shampoo's bottom looked like a well oiled engine on a test block shaking at max RPM. Her mouth remained busy sucking down on the penis shaped member making loud wet sounds as it slid back and forth.

The tentacles rocked in and out of Shampoo as the old man watched, "mmmNg! mgh! mgh! NNNNMg!" Shampoo mumbled as each one pumped into her without mercy sliding in and out pushing each time till they could go no further. Happosai motioned to have the beast remove his member from her mouth, the beast pumped it between her breasts while the other tentacles moved to pin her against the wall. The Training Beast blew a load on her face as it finished intercourse with Shampoo's perfect boobs then grew its cock to immense proportions. The cock, too big to even possibly fit her delicate pussy, split into two. One with bumps writhing about and the other with ridges meant for her ass. The tentacles in her pussy and ass ejaculated a hot viscous substance into her and moved to spread her legs while the beast grabbed both of her hands and pinned them high above her against the wall exposing her breasts in the most shameless manner. The beast shoved its titanic weapons into her sopping wet cunt and cum dripping ass, a wrenching cry of pain and pleasure filled the room as a mixture of cum and seamen was pumped out by the massive poles. The Beast drove its rods in and out of Shampoo as hard as it could. She was rocked roughly up and down, her back careened off the wall mixing a deep thud sound with a wet slap as the beasts crotch slammed against Shampoo's.

Ukyou looked over to see Shampoo against the wall, more than a foot of meat shoved up into both holes in a rough, rhythmic manner. She watched as Shampoo's body jerked with every thrust from the beast, grunting and yelping, her breasts bounced tantalizingly. Shampoo's yelping "Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah", pronounced each ascent of its grotesque bumpy rods as the beast accelerated its motion until it seized at an apex. The large iron colored shafts pulsated and the bumpy knobs along the phallic member wriggled around wildly as seamen flooded Shampoo's insides, Shampoo's eyes rolled back and she came her brains out "aaaaaaaaaAAhhhhhhhhhHHH" an erotic scream echoed through the neighborhood. Shampoo's body shuddered and twitched as if she was having a seizure. The beast ignored her reaction and continued again without mercy. As the onslaught continued Shampoo's body went limp and her hair flew wildly. The monster unloaded its load five more times, in a similar fashion, into the unconscious Shampoo as she was jerked about in a wild manner. The Beast noticing this continued to pound her tight pussy from different angles in an attempt to waken her. The Beast laid Shampoo on her back and cradled her ass with one hand. It began long accelerated puncturing motions grunting with each thrust, smashing Shampoo's ass against the floor with each stroke. Its cock penetrated her cervix and impaled her uterus pushing on its walls like a battering ram trying to break through. An unconscious Shampoo would cum on the Beast's penis, the jarring orgasm awoke her and a subsequent one put her in another daze as the Beast pumped a massive load into her. The purple headed amazon twitched as seamen pumped out of her holes.

"Hmmm, I think this form is a tad too much for these girls at their current level" Happosai thought as he recalled the training-beast back to his side turning into its dog form. Happosai and Rakkyousai were both on their backs opposite each other as Ukyou shamelessly rode both cocks pumping her ass up and down utilizing the full length of the old men's flag poles. Rakkyousai relaxed as he enjoyed watching Ukyou's breasts bounce fluidly up and down. Happosai enjoyed the view from the rear as Ukyou glided up and down his manhood

Shampoo regained her senses and looked at Ukyou sliding up and down their magnificent cocks, a jealous look came on her face. "I think its time we switch Happosai" Rakkyousai sneered as he let go of one more load deep in Ukyou's womb, and they both jumped towards Shampoo.

**Switch**

Ukyou was thankful, the break allowed her to catch her breath and orient her thoughts. *I can't believe I did that with those old bastards* she thought. Ukyou sat up against the counter on the floor and massaged her pussy squeezing out some cum. She twisted her nipples with the other hand while watching Shampoo get double teamed by the two old men.

Shampoo was belly up and spread eagle getting speared by Happosai, one hand was twisting her nipples while the other played with her clitoris. Her back was arched slightly as she had her head rocked back taking Rakkyousai deep into her throat. Her breasts sloshed back and forth like jello as the old men thrust their hips. Rakkyousai could not believe how good Shampoo was with oral sex, he found he could not resist moving his hip, in sync with Happosai's thrusts, ensuring that both of their rods rammed down deep into each orifice. Shampoo started to hum and make erotic sucking sounds forcing Rakkyousai to cum sooner than he intended to. She swallowed it all and continued her oral job trying to suck Rakkyousai dry. Rakkyousai cringed "Holy crap, .. this technique... she's taking over.. uggghh" he let out another load and pulled out spewing his cum all over Shampoo's chests. "Dammit, she must be a natural just like the Amazonians we encountered!" Rakkyousai panted. "Hah, she is the grand daughter of Cologne you know" replied Happosai. "Wow, she has her grandmothers touch, she would be deadly if she knew Amazonian hidden style". Rakkyousai decided to mount her supple breasts and proceeded to violate them with his cock, the mouth was a bit too much for him at the moment.

That little dialogue didn't go unnoticed by Ukyou and she pondered what the old men were talking about. Ukyou thought was interrupted when she noticed a sad P-chan sitting down watching the foray as well. "Aww, P-chan did you not get a chance at some c-u-n-t?" P-chan nodded, "Its okay, you can cum in here anytime you want." Ukyou smiled warmly as she opened her legs and spread her lips with her fingers to show a clean, moist pussy. "Bu-heeeeeeeee" P-chan squealed as he jumped in and inserted his penis into Ukyou's pussy pumping vigorously like a horny chihuahua. "Mmmmm.." Ukyou moaned as she rolled her head back and enjoyed the sensation of P-chan worked furiously with his little cock.

Happosai looked over at Ukyou and remembered the ribbing she had given him earlier. "Ms. Kuonji, you don't get off that easily he-he-he". He motioned to the Training-Beast to keep Ukyou more than occupied.

**Round 2**

Ukyou smiled and let out a satisfying gasp "Ahn!" as she felt P-chan cum an amazing seventh time, he quivered and pushed as deep as he could trying to deliver his load. "Ok P-Chan, I think I want some real meat inside me" Ukyou said as she got up and headed for the water faucet to collect some hot water. P-Chan stared at Ukyou's perfect round ass, swaying, as she walked away from him. Then suddenly a black shadow cast over him and he saw the Training-Beast, in canine form, pounce on Ukyou bringing her to the ground on all fours. Its eyes glowed as it produced, one, two, three... six thick long shafts connected to two trunks, the cocks stiffened and the base of each three stalks of cocks rotated like a drill. The shafts were thick and veiny, the heads were swollen and mushroom shaped with pre-cum dripping from the tips and at the very base she could see its balls which were large and packed with gallons of liquid.

Ukyou took one look at what was going to happened and called out to Ryouga for help and P-Chan lept into action... only to be swatted away like a fly by one of the training-beasts tentacles. "Ryouga-no baka" Ukyou thought as she kicked the beast in the nuts sending it back yelping. The beast recovered and shot a number of tentacles at Ukyou grabbing her by the ankles. The tentacles yanked her upward smashing her against the ceiling and causing her to crash to the ground with a thud knocking her out completely.

Ukyo woke up after being out for several minutes to find her self completely restrained and the tentacles aggressively moving around her body, three had already been pumping her ass hard and fast for the past several minutes. Ukyo looked to see some tentacles playing with her tits tugging and twisting her nipples while another one was in her mouth causing her to gag a bit as it pushed back and forth eagerly going down her throat then back up quickly.

*I.. I can't stop it* Ukyo thought as two tentacles grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart exposing her pussy to everyone in the room. Ukyo tried not to moan as the tentacles, several by the feel of it, rammed into her opening all at once and started pumping at different rates of speed. *No.. Noooo.. Ohhh... oh? This, feels ... so good...* Ukyou thought as the tentacles were now pumping her tight pussy furiously while others were slowly moving in and out of her soft round ass. Ukyou's grunts became louder and louder, as the tentacles moved back and forth at different intervals from each other and the tentacles around her tits started to tug harder and making louder slurping noise around the nipples.

Every now and then a tentacle would spew warm cum into her hole and travel up to her mouth to be cleaned. The tentacles loosened their grip on her ankles and wrists as Ukyou began to buck her hips and use her hands and mouth to stimulate any free tentacle available. "Fuck me faster." Ukyou moaned to the tentacles which complied and started to move faster and with more force. The increased force pushed her body back with each thrust and finally up against the counter. Ukyou then stood up turned around and held onto the Okonomiyaki counter bracing herself, her breath was steamy and cum dribbled from her mouth as the tentacles moved along with her and eagerly enjoyed the new position as they pumped up her pussy and ass even faster.

*mmmmm* Ukyou thought as she enjoyed having her legs spread out in clear view of everyone. Her ass rocked up and down as the tentacles impaled her, each stroke into her pussy pushed her ass up only to be pushed back down by the tentacle ramming into her ass. Ukyou looked over her shoulder in a seductive manner and made eye contact with the beast that was now in a horse like form. Opening Her mouth and using her tongue licking cum off her lips Ukyou showed it her holes, they were full of tentacles, and as the tentacles rhythmically pounded her she bucked her ass at it invitingly. She continued to look over her shoulder invitingly into the beasts eyes as her body swayed and rocked under the force of the tentacles. The beast growled and paced toward her as the tentacles burst their loads inside leaving a steaming viscous mess pulsating out of her holes, Ukyou did her best not to collapse under her orgasm as she gazed at the enormous cocks. The beast pressed three of its cocks against her wet asshole and three more against her tiny pussy, slowly parting the flesh and trying to work its way in. However all three tips could not get into her pussy, her hole was just a tad too small and it let out a disappointing sigh.

Ukyou placed her palms together against the edge of the counter, fingers gripping tightly. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as her back muscles flexed. In an incredible display of upper body strength she slowly lifted both her legs onto the counter, spreading them wide pinning her calves against the edge. She pushed her hips straight back and sat straight up lengthening her front torso. Then slowly came to a full forward bend position to widen the base of her pelvis. Her legs were parallel with the floor and knees past her shoulders. *Modified Titibhasana (Firefly Position), an Amazonian pose that allowed women to take in almost any cock! Wow this training beast really brings out the best in its student.* Happosai thought as he watched Ukyou's pussy slowly accept all three cocks from the beast.

The beast slowly slide its six members (three in each hole) into Ukyou as she exhaled trying to make as much room as possible. Ukyou watched in disbelief as the beast slowly slide out and back in, her sweet pussy lips latched on in a wet and sucking manner as the beast pulled them out. Then it pushed them back one final time as deep as it could go. Ukyou, unable to control the insatiable appetite for cock, coursing through her veins, gripped the counter as hard as she could and looked up eyes yearning for something more and with her sweet lips whispered "ravage me hon".

**Ravage Me Hon**

Dark clouds gathered quickly over Nerima as a storm broke, and the sound of a thunderclap cued the beast as it took off rocketing its hips back and forth. It furiously raped her holes as Ukyou yelped harshly "AHH! AHH! AHHH! AHH!", the wet "SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP" sound of meat impacting meat could be heard a across the street even through the pouring rain. Ukyou's tits flew back and forth as the beasts cocks slammed into her holes as hard as it could, she could feel the impact of all of them in her belly as they filled her up to the very brink with each ascent. The cocks moved in and out of Ukyou with ease as, a wet mix of cum, sweat and seamen dripped onto the floor and splattered the counter. The tree truck like bases of the cocks in her pussy would turn like a drill as they made their way up her velvet tunnel, passing her cervix and drilling their way into her uterus. Ukyou continued to rave "AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!" at the top of her lungs as this merciless assault continued. Ukyou was horrified at the violent ramming of such massive cocks, her two holes were stretched to their limit and the forceful thrusts threatened to destroy her. However the dread in her mind was forgotten under the unrelenting wave of pleasure as the Beast continued to assail both orifices. Her stomach distended slightly as a blast of hot steaming seamen filled her, then a back blast of cum and seamen would shoot out her ass and pussy as both the Beast and Ukyou came together and convulsed under the shock. There was only a moments pause to enjoy the orgasm and then the Beast would charge again, excavating her tiny pussy and muscular ass with its cocks. Could she have asked for a tad too much?

Shampoo watched Ukyou's pussy accept the beasts cocks with alacrity as she herself was ravaged by the old men. Before each thrust she could see the beasts muscles flex and coil, then the lower body would spring up at an alarming rate and come to a crashing stop with a loud meaty percussion, the force of insertion rocked Ukyou's body forward threatening to break her and the counter she braced herself on. Her tits rippled and swayed forward almost slapping her in the face, her hair flowed freely as the rocking motion undid her hair tie. Then without pause the beast would rapidly back its cocks out from Ukyou's holes stopping with a tug as the tips got stuck on the way out. This motion continued without pause, back and forth, and in rapid succession, Ukyou's breasts rocked back and forth so fast they were almost a blur.

Shampoo looked back at the old men who were working her lower body in a lustful manner, she tightened down her hole to try and tire the old men as she crawled toward the bast so she could get her turn. Not to be beaten, Happosai concentrated on his cock and found Shampoo's g-spot. Shampoo yelped "Ahhn!" and collapsed for a second looking back at the old man. He just grinned back and started to strafe her g-spot with with precision. Each stroke almost made Shampoo cum, her hard nipples stroked the cold floor as Rakkyousai appeared before her obscuring her view of Ukyou and the Beast. She willingly took his meat into her mouth and deep down her throat. Rakkyousai sat back and watched her purple head bob up and down, sucking and licking his dick while Happosai switched from her pussy to her ass each time he came in her.

**Round 100**

The two girls screamed, yelped and moan as their holes were savaged. Their erotic serenade echo'd through mid day which turned into evening and slowly into night. Happosai, Rakkyousai and the Training-Beast took turns occupying Ukyou's soft round ass and tight pussy. Shampoo's delicate flower was violated repeatedly and her athletic ass was bored into without any regards for rest. Ukyou's supple breasts were sucked, sexed, twisted and fondled with all manners of appendages and body parts. Ukyou would cup her breasts to accept the old men's seamen shot at her and poured it onto the beasts(now in ape form) cocks to help lubrication. Shampoo's large succulent mounds were raped and deflowered by all means known to the three participants, at one point her breasts were held together at the nipples by sucking tentacles as Rakkyousai tried fervently to get off between them. At one point Ukyou and Shampoo found themselves sandwiched between the two old men pounding at their asses while they slid up and down the beasts poles, touching their nipples as their breasts passed each other. They sandwiched some tentacles between their breasts and sucked on each of them as they rode the beasts sperm cannons to orgasm.

Happosai was able to tame Shampoo's mouth but she started using different techniques forcing him to concentrate on getting her off before she got him off. Her tiny pussy sucked down tightly on anything that entered, as if it were trying to milk the semen from their cocks.

Ukyou had developed a knack for multitasking. She was able to pleasure multiple cocks with all parts of her body. In fact Happosai had only seen a handful of women who could suck, screw, and stroke so many cocks at once. At one time she had three of the beasts rods pumping her pussy, another three drilling out her ass, Happosai's cock between her breasts, and Rakkyousai's in her mouth. Then she still was able to pleasure multiple tentacles with her hands, armpits and feet. Ukyou, The Training Beast, Happosai, Rakkyousai and the tentacles all came at once engulfing Ukyou head to toe in semen. White viscous fluid seeped out each orifice as the intercourse failed to cease. Shampoo simply smiled and laid on the ground watching awaiting her turn while P-chan fervently pounded on her delicate pussy.

Time and time again the girls came their brains out sometimes going unconscious and awakening to sensation of slight pain but overwhelming stimulation. This was more than any normal girl could have handled, the shear amount of intercourse that took place was equivalent to being assaulted by hundreds of men. But Shampoo and Ukyou were no ordinary girls. Tepid at first, they took to this martial sex like a fish takes to water. The girls eyes sparkled with fire, a primal fire that burned wildly for something.. anything to satiate the feeling they felt deep in their loins. Their athletic physical prowess and flexibility allowed them to take many positions and screw the numerous cocks relentlessly. Their inner Chi strengthened the walls in their holes, coating their eggs with a barrier to prevent damage and insemination. They rocked backed and forth their fluid and natural breasts sloshed around, their back and stomach muscles glistened with sweat as they pumped and impaled their pussies on anything long and hard. A shock wave would ripple down their thighs as meat slammed into their asses, the beading sweat would vaporized in the air.

The unmistakable thuds, grunts, slapping meat, screams, and yelping emanating from Ukyou's store reverberated across the neighborhood. People turned on TV's and listened to music to try to drown out the noise as the erogenous sounds continued for hours and hours.

**The Old Amazonian Arrives**

Cologne arrived in front of Ukyou's shop and paused outside. She could smell the sex emanating from the windows, the sonic slaps of flesh pounding flesh, the grunts of males as they came and the howling of the two women inside screaming for more when there was a pause. This scene was all too familiar to her as she recalled the time she arrived at her village gates to find that Happosai, Rakkyousai and his cousins in the middle of an orgy. They had managed to use modified Amazonian techniques on her best warriors while she was away. The origin of the Amazonian techniques was a counter to Hiryu Shoten Ha. The arousal of sexual chi was impossible to suppress and hot. Since Hiryu Shoten Ha relied on cold Chi, any coercing of sexual Chi would negate that technique due to the hot sex Chi. This was something the Amazonian's had developed to counter other villages but had fallen into the wrong hands.

**Enter Cologne**

Cologne burst into the shop with a purple/pink aura emitting from her body. "Curse you Rakkyousai! Happosai!" she yelled as her Chi exploded clearing out the musty air in the room and dispersing the Training-Beasts tentacles that occupied the orifices of the two women. "To think that the techniques you stole from the Amazons would be used here... I should have stripped you of your fighting spirit with my Amazonian techniques back when I had the chance! Now prepare to meet your doom with the true Amazonian Sex Style". Colgone began to de-robe herself when Rakkyousai interjected immediately.

"Whoa, Whoaaaa, whoa... waaaaait!". "The audience definitely does not need to see you demonstrate those techniques especially at your age!". "Lets talk about this!... *ungghhhhhhhh*". Rakkyousai moaned, filling Ukyou with an extra large volume of semen. Ukyou's stomach bulged slightly as Rakkyousai blocked any of it from spilling out. (This was in preparation of his technique he was about to unleash)

"Damn you woman, I won't let you ruin this day." Happosai protested. Happosai instantly absorbed the surrounding shadow-chi and increased the speed he was pounding Shampoo. "Crap, that technique!" Cologne said as she tried to undo her belt, but the old Amazonian was too late.

_"Musabetsu Kakutou Sex Ryu: Cho-Kan-Baku (Anything Goes Martial Sex: Super Debauchery Explosion)"_

Happosai grunted as he looked into Shampoo's eyes unloading a massive amount of cum into her womb as she climaxed. This technique combined the force of Shampoo's climax and Happosai's explosive ejaculation to turn a blissful purple haired amazon into a Cum-Propelled-Rocket. She hurtled into Cologne, extra thick and sticky seaman covering them both, as they smashed into the wall.

It was fairly axiomatic that Cologne undressing would finish them so, Rakkyousai grabbed his brush pen almost simultaneously and jammed it into Ukyou's delicate hole plugging the seman from escaping her womb while rotating and swishing vigorously. "Ahhh! AhHHH! Ahhh AAAAAAHHHHGGGHH!" Ukyou screamed as her back arched with nipples erect as ever, her body bucked trying to orgasm but was unable to since the brush hairs were locking down the pressure points in her pussy. Rakkyousai smiled and torqued the brush out of Ukyou's hole releasing a pressure point and letting her climax. "AAAaaaa! AAaaAAHaaAHhh~!" Ukyou roared, as her body uncoiled. This unleashed a special rainbow butterfly cum attack that temporarily blinded Cologne while Ukyou's roar overwhelmed any sound of escape the old men made. When Cologne regained her sight both Rakkyousai and Happosai had escaped thus ending the ten hour ordeal that left two girls screwed silly in a pool of cum, sweat and semen.

Ukyou looked up at her broken ceiling that Happosai had first crashed through as she lay on her back. She slowly closed her eyes out of exhaustion, a meek smile of satisfaction on her face. As she drifted off into sleep she could hear the sounds of the opportunistic pig slapping away at her pussy, "Ryouga-no baka" she thought falling into a deep sleep.

**To Be Continued . . .**


End file.
